who knew what joys candy could bring
by scintillating stars
Summary: -and they never knew trick or treating could be so fun- for katherine  its like hazy days  for the halloween exchange. crack!y pairing, AU, and extremely irrelevant. enjoy?


**-for katherine (**_**its like hazy days**_**), for the halloween exchange. i'm incredibly sorry that this is sort of late but i hope you enjoy (:**

prompts: "prince_fucking_charming", rainy days, and jigsaw puzzles.

* * *

><p><strong>who knew what joys candy could bring<strong>

"Be careful, Olivia," the worried Mrs. Ryan instructed, not yet ready to let her four-year-old daughter out trick-or-treating without her. "Massie, take good care of your sister."

"I know, I know." The impatient sixteen-year-old grabbed Olivia's tiny hand before swiftly dragging her out the front door before their mother stopped them from going altogether.

"You remember our deal, right?" Massie asked her younger sister once they reached the end of their block. She stopped to marvel at how adorable Olivia looked in her angel costume, complete with angel wings and a halo headband that complemented her white blonde hair perfectly.

"Yes, Massie." The precocious kindergartener replied carefully. "You'll leave me with Cameron's brother so we can go trick-or-treating and you will go with him, then if I stay safe and meet you back here at nine o'clock sharp and don't tell mom we separated at all, I get half of your candy. Right?"

"Good job, Livvy! That's exactly right." Massie smiled. "Look, here they come now."

A casually dressed boy with multi-colored eyes was approaching the two, with a smaller version of himself dressed up as Satan, it seemed, next to him.

"Hey, Mass," The older boy greeted warmly before kneeling down so he was eye-level with the two younger kids. "Kemp, this is Olivia. You guys can trick-or-treat together, okay?"

"Alwighty, Cam." The little brown-haired boy said with a little lisp common among children of that age.

He turned to the silent blonde girl next to him. "Nice to meet you, Owivia. Wet's go get some candy!"

Kemp grabbed Olivia's hand and they were off to the closest house to start their inevitably long search for candy to fill up their pumpkin buckets with. As they were walking in between houses (well, more like estates), they got to know more and more about each other.

Kemp learned that Olivia loved doing _jigsaw puzzles_, disliked dark chocolate, did ballet, and favorite color was purple - "just like Massie!"

Olivia discovered that Kemp absolutely hated _rainy days_, loved Twix bars, played soccer, and liked to draw.

The two children pranced through the neighborhood that seemed to be positively overflowing with candy and children that special night and talked about anything and everything their young minds could come up with.

And that included everything from the different kids at their schools ("That Gwiffin guy is so scawy!") to their favorite deserts ("Well of course brownies are better than cupcakes. What planet are you from?") to their older siblings (Did you know that Cam has pwictures of naked girls under his bwed?).

They talked about fairytales and how Olivia was waiting patiently for her _Prince Charming_ to come, "like in Cinderella!", while Kemp didn't believe in cliché love stories.

At one point, Olivia curiously asked her new friend, "Kemp, have you ever thought about what life will be like when we get old like Massie and Cam?"

Kemp playfully replied with a sweet grin, "Nope, but I know that we'll get to have girlfwiends and boyfwiends and I know I want you to be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **gah this is complete shit and i'm so so sorry katherine! didn't have time to write this until now and i only spent about thirty minutes on it. this is super fluffy and simple because i got tired of writing angsty sad things, and this made me happy. (: sorry i didn't incorporate your prince charming prompt exactly, since they're kids. xD also sorry that this is so short (barely over the minimum!) and i love you and i hope you have/had a great halloween!


End file.
